fanmade_warrior_catfandomcom-20200213-history
MossClan
MossClan MossClan lives in a wooded area with many streams criss-crossing through it. MossClan cats are kind, courageous, and fiercely loyal. MossClan's diet are usually water voles, wood mice, and small fish. MossClan uses the Streams to their advantage when the noise is loud they stalk through the waters, blending their sounds with the rushing stream sounds and then pounce on their prey such as water voles. MossClan is very protective of their borders too. MossClan Camp The Leader's Den is located in the sparse clumps of bushes on the Skyledge (the small ledge above the Medicine cat den on the cliff ). The Medicine Cats' Den is located in the bush at the base of the cliff (roughly in the middle of the picture), below the Skyledge. The Warriors' Den is the clump of ivy in the left side of the picture. The Apprentice's Den is in the bushes in the bottom right corner of the picture. The Nursery in located under the roots of the two trees near the small stream. The Elder's Den is located to the left of the Apprentice's Den in a thicket of brambles. the Skyledge is where the leader goes to the top and calls a clan meeting. Clan Personality MossClan cats are fiercely loyal to their Clanmates and would die for them. Cats To see more, go to the MossClan Allegiances. Applestar Moontail Berryleaf MossClan Roleplay Section: This is the StreamClans Roleplaw section! See BreezeClans Roleplay section their page for more detail on how this works. See the MossClan Roleplay Allegiances for the version of MossClan that you’ll use for the Roleplay! Roleplay in MossClan: Moonfur took the prisoners to camp through the slippery mossy forest floors. Claim they are a clan, Hah! Lies, we’ re the only clan in the forest, mouse-brains. Moonfur curled her lip to the same voice of the light tortoiseshell she-cat. “We are a clan! Why won’t you believe us!” Moonfur then hissed in reply, “We drove out the last Clan that lived here!” the she-cat was silent and the brown tom next to her whispered quietly, “it’s okay, Dustleaf, we can warn them about DustClan!” Moonfur pretended to not have heard anything that the tom said but... were they really from a Clan? -Moonfur Ivysplash padded to the herb stores and began sorting the loose ones back into their spots. ''Marigold for infection, borage for fever, juniper for bellyache, and chervil for rat bites, ''She muttered under her breath. She was a new medicine cat, and her mentor, Cloudflower, had recently been killed. She constantly recited herbs so to not forget them. ''I can't believe I'm sole medicine cat now! ''She thought with a sigh. -Ivysplash As the cats entered the camp Harestar was already trotting towards her. “What’s this?” Moonfur narrowed her eyes, “These intruders claim to have not taken our prey” she announced. “Hmm. Take them to the thornplace. Moonfur did, passing the medicine cats den were Ivysplash was sorting through her herbs. —Moonfur "What happened?" Asked Ivysplash. She had seen the prisoners and was wondering who they were—Ivysplash ”Well, I have prisoners... quite good fighters too, but besides that they bet up our patrol and took a mouse hunt in our territory.” Moonfur answered but kept walking. They arrived in a clearing surrounded by tall thorn bushes next to the tall ledge. “Stay, here or else this clan will attack.” Moonfur warned as the three cats entered the clearing. Moonfur trotted to the center of camp and gathered some warriors to guard the new prisoners. “I want Newtvine, Lionflower, And Pikeclaw to guard the prisoners.” She yowled. Finally, I don’t have to here them whining like a kit yearning for milk. Moonfur then leaped on ledges of the Skyledge and into the leaders den. —Moonfur Category:Locations